Where Art Thou?
by Carl Hoff
Summary: Raven always thought she was alone when it came to her family. But when a mysterious creature crashes into Titans Tower, everything she once knew changes forever.....[Chapter 1 edited]
1. Crash Landing

Let me start out by first saying i dont own any of the Teen Titans characters, they all belong to CN or whoever. That being said, lets get started.

Chapter 1: Crash landing

"Aw, are you kidding me?" Cyborg yelled. "How can you be beat me with just one move? Thats so cheap, man!" Beast Boy just smiled. "Hey, it works, dosent it?" Cyborg gave him a dark look. He hated it when BB beat him in games, espcially DOA3. While he and the green one were dissolveing thier minds, Starfire and Robin layed on the couch watching them. "Tell me, why does Cyborg not win at the game of martial arts?" She asked Robin. "Cause he cant pull off a counter if his life depended on it." BB answered with a laugh. "Why you little!" Cybog screamed as he jumped on BB.

While everyone else was enjoying Cy and BB's own gladiator match, Raven was sitting by the window resting her head in her hand staring off into space. She hadnt told anyone yet, but she had a feeling. Of course, she always has a felling, but this one was different. She felt something was on its way to find her, like she was a target or something. Normaly when she felt this, she just shook it off as just her powers acting up again, and would meditate to feel better. But she tried that this morning, and nothing changed at all. In fact, the feeling got stronger. She wasnt afraid, just anxious to know just what was going on.

"Are you alright, Raven?" a cheery voice said. Raven jumped slightly from surprise and looked up at Starfire. "Oh, forgive me for startleing you." the alien girl said. "Huh? Oh, its alright." Raven replied. She looked over to the couch area to find BB and Cy still dukeing it out, only this time Robin was in the middle playing referee. "Are you ok?" Star said, drawing Raven's attention back to her. "Uh....yeah, im fine. Why?" "Well, you seem....preocupied with something. What troubles you, my friend?" Star said, sitting down across from Raven. "Nothing, its just...." Raven said looking down. Starfire tilted her head slightly, curious.

"Star, i got a feeling that someone wants to find me, and bad." she finally said after a long pause. "What would make you think that? Have you recived threats?" Star asked. "No, it just that feeling in my gut that tells me is all." she said. "Hmm, well who would want to find you?" Raven looked at her with annoyed look. Star blushed. "Oh, i mean no offense." she said nevously with a smile. Raven smiled back. "None taken." Raven thought about it, and Star was right. Who would want to find her? She didnt really know anyone till she met the Titans. Then it hit her. Her father. Trigon would want to find her. But he wouldnt dare come to Earth. Hell, he probably didnt even know where to look. She began to get worried, but calmed herself down, less she acedentaly blow something up. Starfire looked at her with concern. "Well, if someone does come, we will be here to greet them." she said, trying to comfort her dark friend. Raven looked up at her. "Thanks, Star."

"You are welcome. Now, shall we end the conflict that ails our friends?" she asked, noding at the battle royal taking place. Raven smiled. "Sure, might as well end such a pointles-" Raven suddenly stoped. Something flashed in her mind. Something that was about to slam into her and Star. In a heartbeat, Raven tackled the alien girl out of the way just as something smashed right through the window. A shower of glass sprayed onto the two girls as something big passed inches above them. It flew across the room and landed in the kitchen area, smashing the island and coming to a stop in the wall just above, creating a large, dark hole. Raven looked back to see something moving in the blackness. The rest of the Titans sprang into position, even the former enimes Cy and BB. Raven helped Starfire up as Robin quickly drew his bo staff. The Titans stood ready for battle as a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen. The russle of debris could be heard. Robin spoke up, "Just who are you? Show yourself!"

"Very well." a intensely deep voice said. The thing steped out into the light, and all the Titans stood in awe. Before them was a giant lizard creature. It stood roughly 8 feet tall, that is, if you didnt count its long slender neck. At the end of said neck was a horse-like head with pointy ears and pierceing red eyes. It was extremely muscular, with razor sharp claws and talons to boot. It wore nothing but what looked like extremely tatered shorts that went down to its knees. A long tail could be seen swaying back and forth between the pair of wings protuding from its back. It glared at all the Titans back and forth, pausing on Raven ocationally. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Robin asked fearlessly. The creature seemed to smile.

"My name is Kardol, and im here for Raven."

Well, there it is. BTW, this was my first fic EVER. Please review, and dont be afraid to be critcal. If im doing something wrong, let me know so i can fix it. More to come later!


	2. Welcome to Pain

Again, i dont own the Teen Titans blah blah blah

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Welcome to Pain

Raven stood there wide eyed. Her anxiety had been true. Whatever this....thing was, it _was_ looking for her. But she never imagined this would be it. _Well, he looks like one of father's minions. Maybe i was right after all_ she thought to herself. The creature, Kardol, began doing some streches of some sort. "God, a landing like that can really give ya some pains." he said almost jokingly. However, none of the Titans were laughing, even Beast Boy. Cyborg made his arm into his sonic blaster and aimed it at Kardol. "Just what the hell are you? Some kind of freak show?" he asked. Kardol simply smiled. "Let me ask you the same question, metal-man." he said in a really annoying tone. Cyborg gave him a dark look. Raven saw this as a good time to speak up. "Just what do you want with me?" she asked, eager to hear an answer. "All in good time, Raven. All in good time..."

"How about you make that time _now_." Robin said. "You got buisness with one of us, you got buisness with all of us." Cy, BB and Starfire all noded in agreement. Raven seemed a little concerned. "Robin, please.." she said softly. "I dont need to talk to you, _boy._" Kardol said while cracking his knuckles. "How about you talk to this then?" Cyborg said with a grin. He fired his blaster at Kardol, causing a large blast on impact. The Titans held up thier hands to shield themselves. "Booyah." Cyborg exclaimed. His sense of victory was killed quickly, however, cause when the smoke cleared Kardol remained standing there, not a scratch on him. In fact, he hadn't moved a inch like nothing had happend. The Titans looked on in amazement. "No way." Robin said, mouth agape. Cyborg put his blaster away and charged head on at a smileing Kardol.

Cy swung a punch at the creature, but Kardol easily doged. Cy tried again but hit nothing but air. After several tries, Kardol was laughing. "You've got to be faster than that." he said, toying with him. Cy had enough. He swung his fist as hard as he could, and this time he finally hit the giant. Unfourtanetly, it was the palm of his hand. Kardol squeezed Cy's fist, causing him imense pain. But Cy wasnt about to throw in the towel. He swung his other fist, and again, was caught by Kardol's awaiting palm. The two were deadlocked in a battle of strength, face to face. Cy grined. "That the best you got, lizard man?" Kardol grined even wider. "Not even close." With a sickening snap, Kardol broke both of Cyborg's wrists, exposing wires and casuing sparks to fly everywhere. Cy fell to his knees, screaming in anguish.

"Cyborg!" Starfire screamed as her eyes glowed green. She fired a huge starbolt at Kardol, catching him off guard and sending him flying across the room. Beast Boy and Robin ran upto Cy. "You ok?" BB asked. "Seen better days." Cy joked as he was helped up by his two friends. Raven couldnt belive what had happend. She looked at where Kardol landed, and was horified to learn he was gone. She looked around in a panic, trying to find him. Starfire, who was distracted by Cyborg, hadn't realized the Kardol had quickly snuck behind her. But Raven had. "STAR, BEHIND YOU!" she screamed. Starfire turned around just in time for her face to greet Kardol's fist. She was sent flying across the room, hiting her head and knocking her unconcious. Robin saw her and turned to Kardol. "You'll pay for that!" he said, throwing some disks at the giant. They exploded into tear gas, causing Kardol to go out of sight. Both Robin and BB, who had transformed into a panther, charged at the cloud of smoke. However, both of them flew right through it without hitting anything at all. Both of them looked at each other before looking up at the cieling. There Kardol sat there, hanging upside down from his talons. He looked at the boys with a smirk. BB leaped up at him, transforming into a falcon in mid air. Oddly, Kardol didnt do anything to defend himself. He just sat there, as if waiting for BB to hurt him. BB did, slashing the creature with his talons as he passed. Robin rasied an eyebrow at Kardol, perplexed on his behavior. Beast Boy circled around for another strike. Robin noticed a strange glow coming from........Kardol's mouth? Robin's eyes grew wide. "Beast Boy, dont!" Too late. A flash of light flew from the creature mouth and stuck BB head on, causing a intense blast. BB fell to the floor in human form, looking like a burnt marshmellow. Raven flew over to him, praying he wasnt dead. Robin looked at BB in horror, only to turn around when a loud thud was heard behind him. Kardol towered over the teen, a sirious look in his eyes. Robin swung his bo staff, aiming for the beast's ribs. It hit, but the staff was the only thing that broke. Robin looked at his snaped staff then at Kardol. He didnt have time to avoid the creature's grasp, and was picked up and thrown across the room, landing near Starfire. Raven looked around. She was the only one left. She looked at Kardol and gave him a dark look. "If you want me, come and get me!" she said as her eyes glowed white. Kardol tilted his head at her. "No, thats enough for now." he said as he walked to the sofa and sat down.

Raven looked confused, but still was ready for anything. "Your...not going to attack me?" Kardol laughed. "Did i ever say i wanted to attack any of you?" Raven rasied an eyebrow. "But...you...." Kardol leaned back in the sofa. "Listen, i dont strike unless struck first. Thats my rule. Your friends attacked me first. I had every right to fight back." Raven's eyes went back to normal. "Who are you?" she asked. "Your not here to kill me." Kardol regained a sirious look. "No, in fact, im here to protect you." Raven tilted her head at him. "From what?" Kardol looked her right in the eyes. "From our father."

Raven's eyes widened as far as they could possibly go. "Wait....what........you?"

Kardol never took his eyes away. "Raven, im your brother."

----------------------------------------------------------

No how's that for a plot twist? Please R&R.


	3. Stories

Own the Teen Titans, that i dont(i know, _really_ cheap Yoda imatation).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Stories

Raven simply stood there, staring at this creature, mouth agape. Kardol, exspecting this kind of reaction, just sat there in the sofa, staring right back at her. After staring what seemed like an eternity, a sudden clicking sound, followed by the racket of a cannon charging up was heard inches from Kardol's head. "Dont. Even. Blink." Cyborg said. His body's auto-repair systems fixed his broken arms the best they could, giving him acess to his cannon once more. Then he aperently snuck up next to Kardol, eager to blow his brains out. Kardol didnt even turn his eyes to Cy and spoke. "Tell me, how good are you with that gun?" he asked. "Right now, it doesnt matter, freak." Cyborg relied, just waiting for Kardol to give him a reason to fire. Kardol, still looking at Raven, smiled. "If you want to kill me, kill me. I wont try and stop you. But if you do, you'll never know why im here, will you?" This casued Cy to lower his weapon by a few millimeters. "Cyborg..........please." Raven's soft voice uttered. Cy looked at her. Her face was full of concern. After hesitating for a moment, Cy finally lowered his cannon, however he didnt change it back.

The other Titans were getting back up as well. Star was unharmed despite the fact her head was pounding. Robin hadn't sustained much damage and got up with ease, rushing to aid Starfire. Beast Boy, however, didnt move at all. He remained lieing there, looking like a overcooked chicken on the 4th of July. Robin and Starfire gave him a look of dread. "Dont worry, he's just stuned," Kardol said, "I only shot a fraction of my power. I had no intetion to kill anyone today." Cyborg looked at the chared BB, then back at Kardol. "You call that stuned?" he asked angrily. Kardol finnaly broke his gaze on Raven and looked at Cy with a taunting smile. "Imagine what would happen if i gave all my power." he said. Cyborg, annoyed, sat down across from the beast, holding his cannon close. Robin and Starfire sat in the loveseat next to Kardol. Raven remained standing.

"Right, i guess i owe you all an explination." Kardol finnaly said after a long silence. "As i said, im here to protect Raven......from _our_ father." Raven looked at him with questioning eyes. "How did this happen? I thought i was His only child." she said. "You thought wrong." Kardol replied. "Look, its like this:"

"My name is Kardol Mokames. I was born 957 years ago in a realm of warrior people known as the Kohr. The Kohr loved to wage war, wither it be for land or just the thrill of battle. They loved to fight. That was their greatest weakness. One day, they encountered an enemy that they couldn't defeat, and being stubborn as they were, suffered unneeded casulties. Father saw this as a golden oppritunity. He came to the Kohr leaders, and promised to help them defeat this new enemy. In exchange he would marry any Kohr female he desired. He chose my mother....."

"Father married my mother and she bore not only me, but my older brother, Kardak." He paused for a moment to let Raven take in another shock. "Both Father and Kardak treated my mother like scum, ordering her to do any task they wanted, even beating her. My first few hundred years of life were not pleasant." Raven, along with the other Titans, couldnt help but feel sorry for Kardol. Starfire even attempted to give him a hug, only to be shot down by a ice cold look from the beast. "Anyways, Father didnt keep up on his end of the bargan, and the Kohr lost to thier enemy. He along with Kardak left my mother and me to be persecuted by our own people. Evenually they banished us, and we were forced to live in the harsh wilderness of our land. My mother evenually died of sickness, and i wondered the world alone for 500 years. Recently, Father found me, told me about you, and struck a deal with me: I find you and bring you to him...." he seemed to drift off. Raven blinked a few times. "And? What would you get?" she inquired. Kardol looked at her, fear in his eyes. "My father is a horrible demon, and the Gods didnt bless me at my birth. I have his evil in me. He promised to rid me of it." Raven looked down. _Guess some things run in the family_ she thought. Kardol picked his story back up. "I knew how good he was at keeping promises, so i bluffed. I promised to find you, but i had no intention of bringing you back." Raven couldnt help but smile at him.

"Thats why i have to protect you." Kardol said, "It wont take long for Father to figure it out and send his asassins after us." He slumped down and sighed. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes. Raven finally spoke up. "Well.....thank you.................brother." she said softly. Kardol looked at her and smiled, then looked around at everyone. "I guess I need a place to stay......" he said hessitantly. Cyborg stood up and put his cannon away. "Hey, man. Any bro of Raven's is a friend of mine." he said. Robin noded in agreement. "Oooh, i welcome you, brother of friend Raven!" Starfire said, finnally able to give Kardol a hug. After quickly pushing her off and standing up, he looked around. "Um, there should be an empty room a few floors down." Robin said. Kardol noded at him and headed towards the elevator door. Raven watched him as he entered and started down without saying a word. Everyone turned thier attention to her. She looked back at all of them. "I need to meditate." she said and flew off to her room.

The Titans stared at each other as Beast Boy finnally woke up. "Ugh....what i miss?" he said grogily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry for the late update. School just started and ive been busy. Still more to come, stay tuned!


	4. Trust? Not likely

Im running out of ways to say i dont own Teen Titans so.................aw, screw it

Chapter 4: Trust? Not Likely.

Raven sat quietly in meditation, letting the sun's morning rays warm her face. However, she couldnt really focus. It had been 5 days since Kardol arived, and he hadn't come out of his "room" since. She wondered what he was doing in there. She wasnt alone in that thought. Every so often, the rest of the Titans would walk by his door, straining thier ears to try and find out what was happening. But not a sound was made. They never knocked, for fear of what might happen if the door should even crack open. However, Starfire, being the happy welcoming person she was, bravely knocked three times 2 days after Kardol dissapeared into his new domain. To everyone's surprise, he actually answered by cracking the door slightly. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "Friend Kardol, i wish to fully welcome you into our friendship circle by recite-" "No thanks." he interupted, and closed the door in her face. He hadnt been seen since.

"How do you think he eats?" Beast Boy asked Cybrog as they sat down the hall from Kardol's room comando style. "What do you mean?" Cy asked. "Dude, he hasnt left that room in 5 days. I'd be starving to death by now." BB replied. Cyborg cracked a smile. "Well, i guess so. That tofu stuff isnt really filling." he joked. Beast Boy gave him a annoyed look. They stared at the door of the unknown impatiently. "Hey Cy, you think we can trust this guy? I mean, how do we know hes not just fooling us?" BB asked, concerned. "Hard to tell." Cy answered. Suddenly, BB perked his head up. "Hey, dont you have some kind of spy camera or something? Maybe we could sneak in and plant some." he said with a grin. "Are you out of you freakin mind?!?!" Cy exclaimed, "If he doesnt kill us, whatever he has in that room will. I mean, he is Raven's brother...." BB stood up. "Meh, we'll be in and out if 2 minutes flat. Comon." he said and walked down the hall. "Beast Boy, wait......damnit." Cy said as he chased after him.

They stoped in front of Kardol's unmarked door. BB felt a sudden wave of fear. "Uh, you open it." he said. "What? This was your idea, smart guy. You open it." Cy responed, pushing the green teen closer. "Uh, no way. Im........not strong enough. You do it." BB said, pushing back. They continued pushing each other, not realizing they inched closer and closer to the door. With one final push, both of them slamed into the steel framed, casuing the door to colapse under them and they tumbled inside. Concused, BB shook his head and looked around. His expression was not of fear, but of surprise.

Contrary to what both of them expected, the room was not dark at all. It was bright as day, with the wall's painted pure white. At the back of the room, a small set of marble steps led upto a hallway lined with shelves, all of them filled with books. Most of them looked very worn and old. In front of them was a small fourtune of fine art, some of which was obviously not from earth. Elegant paintings of people and creature's filled the walls. Several pesistals stood in the middle of the room. Resting on them were abstract statues and busts of what looked like Roman generals. A velvet lined chair rested at the right side of the room. Oddly enough, there was no bed.....or Kardol.

Beast Boy and Cy instantly shot up, looking around in awe. "Whoa." Cy said with his mouth hanging open. "You said it." BB responded. Both of them began walking around, almost admireing the art pieces. "Dont touch any mirrors." Cy warned as he looked at a painting of what was a intense battle of some sort. Beast Boy had the desire to look up, and taped Cy on the shoulder. Cy followed his gaze and was amazed. There, on the ceiling, was a beautiful mural worthy of Michellangello's praise. It depicted several small creatures that looked like Kardol, trying desperately to reach a much larger, glowing creature. "Holy crap. Who is this guy?" Cyborg asked, not taking his gaze off the mural. "Raven's good twin, if you ask me." Beast Boy joked, walking over to the vast collection of books. He pulled one off the shelf and blew the thick layer of dust off it. "How the hell did he get all this stuff in here?" Cy asked, spining to try and get a better view of the mural. BB wasnt listening. He was focused on the heavy book in his hands. There was a title written, but he couldnt read it. It looked like it was written in Greek.

"Its _The Illiad_, in case your wondering," a deep voice rang out, "the original one, too." Beast Boy droped the book in surprise, Cy pulling out his cannon and aiming it at the voice's source. There sitting in the once empty velvet chair was Kardol, his face hidden by the novel, _War and Peace_. He didnt move, save for the ocasional swish of his tail. Beast Boy finnaly got his heart to start beating again and spoke. "Jesus, how'd you get there?" he asked breathlessly. Kardol still had his face buried in his book. "I have my ways." he said softly. Cyborg, after hesitating for a long time, put his cannon away. Beast Boy slowly bent down to pick up the 3000 year old book, and put it back on the shelf. There was a long silence.

Kardol lowered his book just enough to reveal his eyes. He was giving a dark look at Cybrog. "Well, are you going to plant those cameras of yours or not?" Both Cy and BB jumped at this remark. "How.....do you know?" Cy asked, trying to sound innocent. Kardol made his long, pointy ears twich to draw attention to them. "Listen, i can hear that 'Starfire' girl's heartbeat three floors up. What makes you think i cant hear your little conversation from down the hall?" he asked sarcasticly. Both of the boys got a guilty look on thier faces. Kardol closed his book and got up. Beast Boy atempted to draw attention to a different subject. "So, um....where do you sleep? You got a bed somewhere?" he asked with a nervous smile. Kardol looked at him coldly. "I dont sleep....." he said walking to a smaller, unnoticed bookcase at the other end of the room. Cyborg decided to go with Beast Boy. "Um....you make all these?" he said, motioning to the artwork. Kardol bent down and slid his book in a awaiting slot. "Some. The other's are just pieces ive collected over the years," he said standing back up, "I may not look it, but i have a very fine taste in art."

After another long silence, Kardol spoke up again. "Well, this was a nice time for bonding, now leave." he said darkly. Beast Boy noded to him with a smile and was out the door in a heartbeat. Cyborg rolled his eyes at his comrade's sudden cowardly act. He too headed to the door, but much more slowly. Kardol eyed him like a hawk until he reached the door. "Hey...." he said softly. Cy looked back at him.

"Just so you know, i dont trust you either." Kardol said, no emotion in his voice. Cyborg stared at him for a moment. "........Now i guess we're even." he replied. He turned and left the room.

Betcha didnt see all that coming. Please R&R


	5. Pizza and a bullet

Dont own Teen Titans, do not sue.

Chapter 5: Pizza and a bullet

"Im telling you guys. He cant be trusted!" Beast Boy exclaimed after he told the others about Cyborg's and his little encounter with Kardol, "He's planing something. I just know it!" Cyborg just rolled his eyes at the green teen. "Hey man, i dont someone who enjoys that kind of stuff is evil." he said, trying to reassure his friend. BB gave him a annoyed look. "Well, i guess you dont watch all those spy movies. The evil guy is always a art nut!" he yelled. "Beast Boy, calm down!" Robin yelled, causing BB to shut up. "Now look, if he is working aganst us, and he can hear everything we say we have to be careful." he said softly. Raven, who had been standing there the whole time, spoke up. "That ridiculus. We can trust him." The Titans all looked at her. "Oh? And how do you know that? Did you read his mind or something?" BB asked, curious. Raven crossed her arms. "No, for some reason i cant. But my gut tells me he's on our side." Robin looked her in the eyes. "Well, you may trust him, but how can we?" he asked. Raven rasied an eyebrow. "You trust me, dont you?" All the Titans fell silent, Raven's point burning thier concience.

"Hey, lets not worry about this. How about some pizza?" Cyborg said after the long pause. The other Titans noded in agreement and started to head out. Raven lingered behind. "Go ahead guys, i'll catch up." she said after them. After hesitating for a moment, she headed to the elevator, taking it a few floors down. She left and walked down the dimly lit hallway. She was surprised to see the broken door still siting on the floor. She poked her head in, blinded for moment by the contrast in light. She was astonished by the artwork that filled the room. It was better than she exspected. She jumped when she saw Kardol sitting in his chair, his wings folded out for maximum comfort. He had his face buried in another book, his tail swishing back and forth at a constant rythm. She walked completely in the room, a little nervous. "Um......Kardol?" she said softly. "If your here to ask me if i want some pizza, your wasting your time." his deep voice rang out from behind the book's pages. Raven gave him a concerned look. "But.....but you've been here for 5 days. You must be hungry." she said. Kardol lowered his book to his lap. Raven saw a stern look in his eyes. "Im fine," he said, "you'd be surprised how many rats there are in this place. Big ones, too." Raven gave him a slight look of disgust. Kardol just smiled and shot his book back to his face. "You'd better go. Beast Boy's pacing back and forth and Starfire hopes your not dead." he said, his ears twiching slightly. Raven looked at him for a moment, then turned and left. Little did she know that Kardol sliped his book down to watch her leave.......

"So, whats he doing in there?" Beast Boy asked Raven as the T-Car pulled up to the pizza place. Raven opened the door and got out. "Nothing.....absoulutley nothing." she said. They all walked inside and headed upstairs to the outdoor patio. "Hey, he could hear you coming from a mile away. Could've just stoped what he was _really_ doing to fool you." Beast Boy said. Raven gave him an annoyed look as thier order was taken by the waitress. "Your paranoia isnt helping, you know." she said sacasticly. They waited for several minutes before thier pizzas arived. Beast Boy picked up a slice of vegitarian pizza and stuffed it in his mouth. "So......'ow we noo he wont 'esss up the Tower?" he asked, his mouth half full with food. Cyborg fliped up a little pannel on his arm. "I activated the security systems just before we left. If he starts screwing up the place, we'll know." Raven didnt like the idea of her own brother being watched like a zoo animal. _Wait, i dont even know him that well. Why do i care?_ she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and picked up a slice of pizza.

If she had only turned her head to the left a few inches, she might of noticed the small glint of sunlight coming from the rooftop across the street. She might of seen the silver barrel pointed directly at her. She might of heard the firearm being cocked. The sniper loaded his gun with tranq darts, having been told this bounty-head was wanted alive. He was dressed in a one piece camouflouge suit, a gas mask hiding his face. He looked in his scope, Raven looking a tinted red color. He waited for the exact second to fire. "You guys ready?" he said to no one. A voice crackled over the com link in his ear. _Wolf 2, go_ it said. _Wolf 3, go_ another said. "Wolf 1, go." the sniper said as he placed his finger on the trigger. "Just give me a shot...." he thought outloud.

Suddenly Raven dissapeared from his scope. She was replaced by a blurry black wall. Confused, the sniper looked up. To his horror, a giant lizard's head was poking over the side of the roof. "Hi there..." it said. Paniced, the sniper pulled the trigger, but hit nothing but air. Kardol had reached his hand up, pushing the muzzle towards the sky. With very little effort, he snaped the gun in two and fliped over the roof's side, kicking the sniper back into a vent shaft. "Shit, Wolf 1 is down." a voice said, ringing in Kardol's powerful ears, "I repeat, Wolf 1 is down." "Then we do it my way." another voice said, followed quickly by the cocking of a Stinger missle. Kardol instantly dived towards Raven and the others at the pizza place. He wasnt surprised when a strong force blew him back across the patio, crashing into the counters inside. People screamed and ran as Kardol stood up, his skin sticky with cheese and marinara sauce. He was shocked to see Raven was jumping off the building into battle with the hunters below, but not as shocked as he was when he saw the ominouos glow of another Stinger missle heading right for him.....

Another explosion rocked the streets, and Raven looked up to see the pizza place was now a huge fireball. "No...." she said softly. She turned back to see Cyborg and Robin runing towards a green pickup truck. A masked man sat in the cab, firing his pistol at the charging teens. Another man droped his missle launcher and climbed into the bed, pulling a tarp off a Browning 50 mm machine gun. Bullets litered the air and street, forcing Cy and Robin to halt thier charge and take cover. Starfire and BB took to the air, Star shoting her starbolts at the men. Speeding backwards in reverse, the man in the bed fired up at her. Starfire dodged back and forth, but shot her head back and fell to the street below. "NO!" Raven cried as she took to the air and flew after the hunters at breakneck speed. Beast Boy, in his eagle form, was swept into tumbles by the wind Raven made as she passed. The truck spun around and sped off into the city, bobing and weaving through traffic. The man standing in the bed did his best to sturdy himself as he loaded some kind of spear into the Browning. Raven didnt care if he fired a nuke at her, she just wanted to get him. Her eyes glowed pure white, a look of detemination shining in them like the sun. The man aimed the gun at her and fired the spear. To her surprise, Raven was facing a glowing blue net seconds after the spear was fired. The spear-net wraped around her and gave her a stuning shock. She fell to the ground, not noticeing she was being draged through the streets by the nets teather. The truck skid to a halt, and the man in back reeled her in like a fish. "Heh, got ya..." he said, laughing. His laugh didnt last long as something big slamed into the truck's hood, causing him to fly right into the arms of a chared, smoking Kardol. Several cuts driped crimson liquid from his body. He held the man close to his face and started growling. Raven looked up at him, the shock from the net was draining her strength. She looked on as Kardol rasied his other hand, revealing his claws. Seconds after that, she was driven to unconciousness......

She heard voices in the dark. Familiar voices. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The Titans, save for Starfire, stood over her, looks of worry in thier faces. "Hey, i think she's coming to." Beast Boy said. Cyborg bent down to help her up. "You ok?" he asked. Raven got to her feet and clutched her head. "Yeah....yeah im ok." She looked around to see the green truck's hood was now a feature of the pavement. Its end stuck up into the air. "Where's Kardol?" she asked, looking around. The Titans remained slient. "What? Is he alright?" she asked, worried. Cybrog spoke up. "He's fine, Rae....but" he said, pointing. Raven looked and gasped. The man who was standing in the truck bed was lying on the ground, motionless. By the way his head was positioned, his neck had been snaped like a twig. Kardol stood a few yards away, holding the man who did the driving up in the air. Kardol was covered in his own blood, but he didnt seem to care. "Now im going to ask you again, who put up the bounty?" The man's feet kicked through the air as he struggled to breathe. Kardol was getting angry. "WHO PUT UP THE BOUNTY!!!" he screamed. The man finnally got a chance to speak. "I...........i dont know........was post........posted on the net," he said, sounding like he _wanted_ to die, "....some guy.......named........" he didnt speak again as he fell into unconciousness. Kardol, fuming with rage, held the man high with one hand and readied his claws with the other. He stoped when he felt the soft touch of someone holding his wrist. He looked back to see Raven, a stern look in her eyes. "Dont do it," she said, "hes not worth it." Kardol breathed heavily at her for a moment, then took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He droped the man to the street and looked down. Raven let him go and turned to the others. "How's Starfire?" she asked. Robin gave her a thumbs up. "She's fine, luckily the bullet just scratched her head. Cy programed the T-Car to take her back to the Tower." he said. Raven gave a sigh of relief. "Good." She turned back to Kardol, frowning at his wounds. "Let me help you with that...." she said extending her hand. Kardol turned away in refusal. "I'll be fine......just get somewhere safe." he said. He looked up to the sky and folded out his wings. His take-off force shattered nearby windows and pushed the Titans back a few inches. Raven watched him as he got smaller and smaller into the infinite reaches of the sky. She jumped when she felt a cold metal hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Rae," Cyborg said, "lets get back to the Tower."

Raven looked up at him and noded, then turned back to the sky. Kardol had dissapeared.

Whew. Well, hope you enjoyed that! Please R&R.


	6. Darkness revealed

I dont pwnz th3 Teen Titans111111111111111!

Chapter 6: Darkness revealed

Raven and the rest of the Titans, tired from thier battle earlier, avrived at the Tower and ploped down to relax. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat at a nearby table to play some poker(which by the way BB had no luck whatsoever). Robin and Starfire, who had a small bandage on her head, sat in the loveseat watching some movies, Star resting her head in Robins lap. Raven had taken up one of her books, although she hadn't turned a page in 15 minutes. She was worried about Kardol, which was odd because she rarely felt concern this strong especialy for someone she just met. She looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She wondered what he was doing this late, since he hadnt returned to the Tower since the encounter downtown. "You ok, Rae?" Robin's voice said softly. Raven looked over at him to find Starfire asleep in his lap. "Yeah.....im just worried is all." she replied, careful not to wake Star. Robin gave her a reasurring smile. "Im sure he's fine. I mean, he's an 8 foot tall dragon thing. He can take care of himself." he said. Raven returned his smile, then quickly perked her head up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

There, siting just outside the window on the ledge was Kardol, his back turned towards them. His head was ducked down like he was depressed. Raven put her book down, walked over to the window, opened it and stuck her head out. "Hey...." she said, the breeze blowing her short hair around. Kardol turned to her, his glowing left eye just barely poking out over his extended wing. He didnt say anything. "You wanna come inside?" Raven asked, "Its kinda cold out here." Kardol's eye dissapeared behind his wing as he turned away, causing Raven to frown. For a moment, only the sound of the breeze and the gentle splashing of the waves consumed the air. Then Kardol sighed, got to his feet and walked towards the window. Raven steped back to allow him room to enter. He ducked down and squezzed inside to the warmth of Titans Tower.

The other Titans looked up at him with solom looks on thier faces. "Hey." Robin said as Kardol walked to the middle of the room. Starfire awoke and blinked a couple of times as Raven shut the window. Kardol stoped and turned his long neck to face Robin. "......Any word on that driver?" he asked. Robin noded. "Yeah, he finally came to at the hospital, and the police are probably questioning him right now." he said. Cyborg and BB(who just lost $60 and his favortae chew toy) looked at Kardol and gave him a friendly wave. Kardol didnt respond to them at all and began walking towards the elevator. Starfire finally saw him and shot up. "Oh, friend Kardol, you have returned!" she yelled, casuing Kardol to stop and cover his sensitive ears. Star didnt notice this as she flew up and around him so that they faced each other. "Please, i have prepared a tradtional Tameranian welcome gift. Will you stay to recive it?" she asked with eager eyes. Kardol, who was busy sticking his fingers in his ears to get rid of the ringing, spoke, "...Sure. Whatever." Starfire's face lit up like a 6 year old kid on Christmas Morning, and she flew off to the living room, reaching under the couch. She quickly shot back and handed him a small wooden doll, not more than 6 inches long. It was a bright green color. Kardol looked at the doll with confusion. "Well....do you like it?" Star asked. Kardol looked at her, seeing the look of joy sparkle in her eyes. "....Yeah. Thanks." he said, no emotion in his voice. He walked past her and dissapeared as he turned the corner to the elevator. Starfire's face seemed to go into confusion, and she flew back to Robin. "Dude, this guy is ice cold." Beast Boy wispered to Cyborg. Raven heard him and shot him a dark look. "Im heading to bed." she anounced and walked to the hallway leading to the elevator. As she turned the corner, her eye caught something on the floor. She looked down to find Starfire's gift to Kardol just lying there in the dust. She gave a worried look and picked it up, hiding it under her cloak so Starfire wouldn't see.

Raven entered her dark, gothic room. She always liked the dark. It was the one place she could find refuge from the world. Where she could just let her thoughts be her only worry. It was where she could be herself.

She set Starfire's failed gift on the counter and unbuttoned her cloak, tossing it on a clothes rack. She picked up her mirror and looked in it. Inside, she saw several different versions of herself sleeping. _Good_ she thought,_ all is well in there_. However, all was not good out here. Siting in the shadows in one of Raven's rocking chairs was a spawn of evil. He wore a black leather coat and small, dark sunglasses. His hands were covered with special gloves that only covered his index and middle fingers, and his on his feet were black Italian lophers. He wore a silver chain with a pentegram charm on it. He had long blonde hair that went down to his waist. He eyed Raven with a sinister grin. "Hello, Raven." his soft, soothing voice said, pierceing the darkness.

Raven droped her mirror and let out a small yelp in surprise. She turned and look in his direction, her eyes not yet ajusted to the dark. "Who's there?" she asked, "Show yourself!" A small laugh rang out. "Comon, you spend alot of your time in the dark." he said, "Surely you can find little old me?" Raven squinted and finnaly made out his blurry shape rocking back and forth. Her hands began to glow black. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked sternly. The man just smiled at her. "As much as i hate to say it, im just playing delivery boy." he said, sounding annoyed. Raven rasied an eyebrow at him. "For who?" she asked, "Who wants me so much?" The man smiled and stood up. Raven saw he stood just over 6 feet tall, and his hair seemed to shine in such little light. "Dont you get it, you idiot?" he said, "The one being you fear most." Raven's eyes shot wide. "Father......" she wispered. "Bingo," the man said, "and he sends his warmest regards."

Raven gave a look of terror, while the man seemed to remain perfectly calm. "Well, i guess those merc's i hired weren't as good as they said." he said, highly annoyed. Raven shot a look at him. "You...you put up that bounty?" she said. The man laughed. "Took ya that long to figure it out, eh?" he replied. Raven pointed her glowing hands at him. "Who are you?" she asked boldly, "One of father's minions?" The man looked her in the eye. "Dont make me laugh, im way better than any of those scum." he said bragingly. Raven continued to aim her hands at him. "Then who are you!" she yelled. The man held up his finger, waving it back and forth. "Uh uh uh, thats for me to know and you to find out." Raven, annoyed, shot a phycic blast at him, causing a small explosion. There was a intense silence before the man's laugher echoed in the room. "Silly girl, dont you get it?" he said as he came back into view. He snaped his fingers, and the shadows in the room seemed to move. They took the shape of several dark, whispy humanoid figures. All of them surrounded Raven, causing her to look back and forth in panic. The man smiled again. "Ive already won."

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. Both Raven and the man looked up. With one final pound, the door fell to the floor. Standing in the doorway was Kardol, his claws ready for battle. Both he and the man eye's met. "Well, hello there.....Kardol." the man said with a grin.

"Its been a long time," Kardol replied, ".......brother."

Yay! Another plot twist! Please R&R.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Ive probably said i dont own the Teen Titans so mant times that ive built a impenatrable wall of legal defense, so i'll stop now.

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

Raven looked back and forth between her two brothers, confused. "Aw, dont tell me the beast didnt mention me in his little story?" Kardak said in a snotty tone. Kardol growled lowly in his throught. Raven looked at Kardak. "Yes, he mentioned you," she said, "and he said you treated you own mother like crap." Kardak got a look of disgust on his face. "That woman was weak. Such a pitiful piece of scum descerves what she got." he said, spiting at Raven's feet. Kardol's low growl became a rumbleing roar. "DONT YOU EVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!" he screamed as he lunged at his brother. Kardak simply smiled and snaped his fingers. The shadowy creatures that surrounded Raven takled Kardol to the ground. He pushed them off and shot to his feet. One of them jumped on his back, trying to stangle him with its wispy, yet solid, arms. Kardol reached behind him, whiped the shadow being over his shoulder and held it at arms length. His mouth glowed for a moment......

With a bright flash, the creatures dark head disintegrated. Kardol droped it, causing it to turn to ashes on impact with the floor. Instantly, the other creatures leapt at him. One by one Kardol fought them off, either killing or wounding them. However, when one died, another just poped out of nowhere to take its place. It was like they had no end.

While his brother was busy with the shadows, Kardak watched with joy on his face. Raven gave him a dark look. "How?" she asked, "How can you do this to your own family?" Kardak frowned at her. "Shut up." he said coldly, "As much as I cant change it, im ashamed to call such weaklings as you two my family." It was now Raven's turn to frown at him. "In that case..." she said, ".....azerath metrion ZINTHOS!" she screamed as a wave of phycic energy shot at Kardak. However, he just smiled as the blast seemed to go _through_ him. Raven gave a look of confusion and sent another blast at him. This time he just dissapeared before the blast reached him. Raven looked around, her hands glowing black. "Your too slow." Kardak's voice said inches from her ear. Raven whirled around to face him, but stoped when a intense pain shot through her abdomen. Kardak's fist sank into her gut while he smiled. He pulled out, causing Raven to drop to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. She looked up when a bright pinkish glow lit up the floor around her. The next thing she knew she was up aganst the far wall, sliding down to her bed, her head feeling light. Kardak held his right arm in place, his thumb, index and middle fingers extented in a triangular formation. He smirked. "Your not the only one who can shoot sparks, sister." he said as a reddish-pink glow filled in the space between his fingers.

Kardak stoped in surprise when two muscular arms wraped around him, followed by a crushing sensation. Kardol breathed heavily into his ears. "Your going to pay for that." he said coldly. Kardak smiled even when he strugled to breathe. "Whats the matter, brother?" he asked breathlessly, "Worried your little sister might get a bruise? Ohh, father wont like that." Kardol simply squeezed harder. "Get it through your head, _brother,_" he said, "I dont give a damn what that _thing_ thinks of me." Kardak smiled. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." he said. Kardol suddenly felt nothing in his arms as Kardak dissapeared. His confusion was replaced by a sharp pain in his lower back. He spun around to catch Kardak again, but grasped nothing but air. Another pain shot through his ribs. Again, he spun to catch his opponet, and again got nothing. He suddenly felt pain all over his body as Kardak repedatly punched him, one spot after another.

Raven shook her head and looked up at Kardol. His body was jerking back and forth for no aperent reason. She looked at him in confusion. Then she noticed Kardak wasnt anywhere. Instantly she came to a conclusion. _Its Kardak, _she thought,_ hes moving to fast to be seen_. She looked around franticly, searching for a way to help. A small bag of sand caught her eye. It glowed black and levitated up to her face. On it was written, "Magic Sand: For good luck" _Lets hope its right_ Raven thought as she launched the bag in her brother's direction.

As if guided by a unknown force, the bag smacked right in Kardak's face, bursting on impact. Sand filled into his eyes, blinding him, casuing him to go off course and smack into a wall, falling to the floor. He moaned with agony as he tried desperately to get the burning sand out of his eyes. Kardol spun around and spoted his brother lying on the floor. He rasied his fist and drove it downwards for the deathblow. Unfourenately, Kardak managed to get enough sand out to where he could see again. He saw Kardol's attack coming and dissapeared, casuing Kardol fist to slam into the steel and concrete floor. His hand now throbbing, Kardol turned his long neck back and forth, searching for his evil sibling. Suddenly, Raven's raspy voice rang out. "Behind you!" she screamed, but it was too late. Kardol's ears rang with the sickening sound of his wings coming free from thier joints and falling to the floor, coviering it like a scaley blanket. He feel to his knees and let out a tremendous roar of pain as Kardak walked on his disslocated wings, adding to the suffering. "Shame about those," he said, "too bad you didnt keep the warinty." Kardol shot his fist upwards, a feeling of rage flowing through him. However, Kardak was already behind Raven, holding two fingers in the air. Raven looked behind her with horror as Kardak grined. "Nighty night." he said, and drove his fingers to a spot on her neck, just under her jawbone. Raven's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the bed, out cold. Kardol roared and shot to his feet running as Kardak slung the limp Raven over his shoulder. He gave a good bye salute and vanished.

Kardol froze at the foot of Raven's bed, stuned with shock. Suddnely his face gained a expression of rage and he slamed his fists down on the bed, crushing it. He fell to his knees as the Titans rushed in battle ready. They all looked around in confusion before looking at Kardol. Robin ran up to him and knelt down beside the beast. "What happend?" he asked, "Where's Raven?"

Kardol didnt answer for a moment. ".....she's gone." he said, tears falling onto the blankets below.

Another chapter down! Please R&R.

And in response to some of my reviews, as far as im concerned, Kardol and Kardak are Raven's _only_ siblings. I dont plan to introduce any more unknown family members. Also, this will never become a Robin/Raven story. Even if i did do love stories, i just dont think that match could ever work. Sorry.


	8. The hunt it on

snatiT neeT nwo tnod I(read it backwards)

Chapter 8: The hunt is on

The Titans stood mouth agape, frozen with shock. "What?" Robin asked, knowing full well what was just said. Kardol remained frozen in place, his tears drenching the blankets below. "....i couldnt stop him." he wispered. "Who?" Beast Boy asked, slowly walking towards the giant. Kardol still didnt move. ".....he took her," he said, his voice slightly louder than before, "he took her.....HE TOOK HER!" he roared, causing the Tower to shake slightly. He shot up, ignoring the extreme pain in his back. The Titans jumped back in fear as Kardol stood with his back turned to them, breathing heavily. The Titans looked at each other, confused on what do. Starfire felt sorry for Kardol, and flew over in front of him. Kardol looked at her, a strong anger present in his eyes. "It is alright," she said in a conforting tone, "if he has taken her, then we will retrive her back." Kardol looked at her for a moment, then turned around. "I dont need your help, got it?" he said in his usual ice cold tone.

"Ok man, what is your deal?" Beast Boy asked forcefully, "She's just trying to help you!" Kardol growled at him. "I dont need her, i dont need you, i dont need anybody!" he yelled. Cyborg crossed his arms and stared at Kardol. "So you dont need Raven?" he asked sternly. The Titans looked at Cy for a second before turning thier gaze back to Kardol. Cyborgs words had hit home, but Kardol refused to show it. "She's my sister, and i dont need help to find my own family!" he yelled. Cy just continued staring at him. "Well, she's our friend," he said, "we care about her too, you know." Kardol growled lowly at Cy before cringing in pain. His disslocated wings had finally caught up to him and he droped to his knees. Cy smirked slightly. "Look man," he said, "your not going anywhere with that injury and your _definetly_ not going anywhere without us." Kardol glared at Cy as Robin knelt down to him so that thier faces met. He looked at Kardol with sirious eyes. "Why do you care so much about someone you just met a few days ago?" he asked. Kardol seemed to calm down a little as he held his head low with sorrow. ".....she's all i got now," he said softly, "ever since my mother died, ive been all alone." Robin smiled at him. "Well, you dont have to be alone right this moment." he said, holding his hand out. Kardol looked up at him for a moment. After a long pause, his face regained its regualr stern look as he noded, grabing Robins hand. Everyone smiled as Robin helped him up.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire flew up to Kardol and gently picked up one of Kardol's broken wings. "First we must mend these wings." she said. Kardol turned his head at her and smirked. "Let me save you the trouble." he said as he motioned for her to let go. She did so, and instantly they shot up in the air, Kardol's face showing signs of pain. His left eye twiched as the joints of his wings buldged for a moment. There was a disturbing snap as the bone poped back into place, casuing the Titans to give him horrified looks. Kardol arched his back, causing more pops of bone and cardilage. Finally the pain showing in his face subsided, and he flaped his newly healed wings a few times before folding them back onto his back. "Dude...thats......_awsome!_" Beast Boy said cheerfully. "Speak for yourself, man." Cyborg said, looking sick to his stomach. Kardol ignored their idle chatter and looked around the room. He walked over to Raven's bed and picked up its sheets. He held them upto his nose and siffed them a few times. "I can follow her scent." he said, sniffing the sheet a few more times. "Good idea," Robin said, "but we should split up just in case. Beast Boy, see if you can help him out." BB noded and walked over to Kardol. "The rest of us will search sepratley. Search under every rock, tree, _anyywhere _they could be." Robin ordered. Cy and Star noded as Kardol and BB stood ready. "Titans, go!" Robin said, and they all bolted out of the room.

Raven's eyelids slowly rose, although she didnt feel like waking up. Her head was spinning, the past events a colorful blur to her. All she wanted to do now was just sleep, just close her eyes and not worry about what happend. Then she realized she wasnt in her own bed. She shot up with a jolt, gasping for air. Indeed, she wasnt in her bed at all. She sat under the covers of a huge four post bed, decorated with gold and other semi-precious stones and metals. Lace and other ellegant cloths covered the bed. What was more surpriseing was the room she was in. The bed sat in the middle of a circular room, huge pillars lining the peremeter. She looked up to see a golden dome through the thin lace covering of the bed. _What the?_ she thought. She quickly tried her best to remember what happend. But the last thing she remembered was......

The soft sound of a liquid being poured caught Ravens attention, and she shot her head to the right. "You...." she said sternly. Siting not 25 feet away was Kardak, a stone table next to him. He was pouring a golden liquid from some kind of bottle into a small shot glass. He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Well, 'bout time you woke up." he said, "You've been out for hours." Raven glared at him as he set the bottle on the table and held the glass up offeringly. "Scotch?" he asked, twirling the liquid around. "Its a very fine year." Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "No thanks." she replied angrily. Kardak rasied an eyebrow at her. "Meh, suit yourself." he said and downed the drink swiftly. Raven looked around the room. "Where am i?" she asked, fearful they wern't on Earth anymore. "Why, your in my summer vaction home." Kardak said with a grin. Raven look at him. "So.....we're still on Earth?" she asked. Kardak laughed. "Of course we are," he said, "I cant cross entire demensional boundries. Only father can do that." Raven glared at him and noticed she wasnt chained to the bed or anything. She wondered why, but that thought was quickly replaced by a sudden urge to attack. She balled her fists, pulled the covers off and leapt towards Kardak. However, a bright blue light flashed, and Raven found herself on the bed, flat on her back. She looked up and saw some kind of blue lighting flashing at the edge of the bed. "I wouldnt do that again if i were you." Kardak said, grining. Raven shook her head and held her hand up the the bed's edge. The blue light flahsed again, and a stinging feeling shot through her arm. She pulled her hand back in shock while Kardak poured himself another shot of Scotch. "Fool..." he said as the drink slowly filled to the glass' rim.

Raven realzed she was traped in this bed and decided to give it up.....for now. She leaned aganst the headboard and looked down, and was shock to see what she was wearing. Her usual dark blue leotard was gone, and in its place a silky smooth black leather garment. Its top went down to her gut, exposing her belly button, and a black skirt went down to her knees. Black boots covered her feet, and long gloves were placed on her hands. "Whats this?!" she demanded, causing Kardak to look up. "Oh, that," he said, "I simply made you a little more presentable for father. When he actually _contacts_ me." he added, sounding annoyed. Raven glared at him, feeling a little violated. Kardak noticed her look and rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_," he said, "dont worry. I may be evil, but im not _that_ evil." Raven felt he was telling the truth, but still felt uneasy.

A long silence ensued, until Raven finally spoke up. "So, if father wants to find me so bad, why didnt he just come here himself?" Kardak, who was about to drink his Scotch, paused. "Appently there's more important buisness back home, so he sent me to play pick up." he said. Raven gave him a confused look. "Belive me, i dont like it any more than you do." Kardak said, the annoyed tone to his voice returning. Raven looked away and stared off into space. "Why?" she asked, thinking aloud, "Why cant he just leave me alone?" Kardak grined. "Father wishes to rule all, and he wants you to be at his side. For some reason he thinks you actually have a great deal of evil in you." he said, sounding annoyed still. Raven looked over at her brother. "Well, that will never happen." she said, confident. Kardak smiled as he twirled his Scotch. "Belive me, Raven," he said, "when he's done with you, you'll be thinking much differently." Raven glared at him as he held up his drink. "Cheers." he said and gulped it down.

Kardol always loved to fly. The wind flowing over his face, the gentle flaping of his wings. This time, however, he didnt have time to enjoy that. He, with Beast Boy close behind in hawk from, were following Raven's scent. The trail had led them over the mountains somewhere, miles from the city. They had been searching all night, and now the sun's rays were slowly creeping over the horizon.

Suddenly, to Kardol's horror, the scent dissapeared. He quickly flew downwards, landing with a loud thud in the forest below. BB landed behind him, resuming a human form. "Whats wrong?" he asked. Kardol, who was dessperately trying to pick the scent back up, answered, "Lost the scent." Beast Boy got a "oh" look on his face and transformed into a bloodhound. He began sniffing the ground, then perked his head up. Transforming back into human form, he pointed. "That way, i think." Kardol looked at him then began walking through the thick forest. Beast Boy ran up beside him. "So...." he said, trying to ease the mood, "know any good jokes?" "No." Kardol answered quickly. BB smiled. "Well, i do." he said, "Ok, this guy walks into a bar and-" "And i dont really care for them, either." Kardol interupted. Beast Boy's ears droped. "Oh.....sorry." he said. Kardol didnt look at him as they continued walking through the forest. BB then got a subject he might actually get a conversation started with. "So, is your dad as big as he was when i saw him?" he asked. Kardol stoped cold, looking at the green teen. "You _saw_ him?" he asked, shocked. "Well, yeah," BB replied, "its kinda a long story." He told Kardol about the time Cyborg and him went into Raven's mind and fought her evil side, which had taken the form of her demonic father. "I see." Kardol said, sounding interested. He began walking again, Beast Boy running up to his side again. "Well?" he asked. Kardol glanced at him. "Bigger." he said. BB's ears droped again. "Oh..."

Kardol smiled at him then stoped suddenly. Beast Boy looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked. "They're close," Kardol replied, ".......i can hear them breathing." He ran off, running on all fours to achive maximum speed. Beast Boy fliped out his comumicator. "Guys, i think we found them. Get over here quick." he said. He press a button, activating the device's tracking chip, and ran off chasing Kardol.

Oooh, whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	9. Demon brawl

Asdha uadusasuk sahudas tuut!(translation: I dont own Teen Titans!)

Chapter 9: Demon brawl

Kardol kept running through the forest like a unstopable hurricane. Nothing, not the ocasional scratch of passing branches to acedentaly slaming into a large oak tree could slow him down. All he wanted to do was find Raven, and tear the skin off of Kardak. He followed the faint sound of a pair of people breathing to a small meadow, a large boulder at its far edge. He slowly walked into its center, ready for anything. Beast Boy came running through the brush, his breath short from chasing after Kardol. He looked around, confused. "Uh, dude? Where are they?" he asked. Kardol didnt look at him. He seemed to be focused intensely. "...close." his wispered, straining his ears.

A few minutes went by until Robin, carried by Starfire, landed in the meadow. "Alright, where are they?" Robin asked eagerly. "Shh." Kardol said. Robin raised an eyebrow at him as Cyborg came running into the meadow. "So, where are they?" he asked, looking around. "Shut up, damnit!" Kardol yelled, glareing at them. They all gave a surprised look at him as he turned and walked over to the boulder at the meadows edge. He put his hand on it. It felt warm. He noticed a crack in it and put his pointy ear up to it. He suddenly pulled back quickly. "Whats wrong?" Beast Boy asked. Kardol narrowed his eyes at the rock. "There's air coming out of it." he said. Robin ran up to the rock and put his ear to it. "He's right," he said, pulling his head away, "definitely something on the other side." Cybrog fliped up a little pannel on his arm. After a few moments it beeped. "Thermal's showing two heat signatures.......one of 'em is Raven." he said. Kardol growled lowly as Robin ran his hand over the boulder, trying to find a switch or pannel. "How do we get in?" he said after he could find no way of opening the passage. Kardol cracked his knuckles. "We knock." he said as he held up his fist.

The echo of a loud bang could be heard throughout the room. "Well, looks we've got company." Kardak said, taking another sip of his Scotch. Raven looked up, a sudden rush of hope shooting through her. "Dont get too confedent, sister," Kardak said, "They cant help you." Raven glared at him. "We'll see about that, _brother._" she said sternly. Another loud bang was heard, followed by the sound of several wooden doors being broken through. After a long silence, a large door on the side of the circular room opened. Kardol stood in the doorway, his tail swaying back and forth in anger, like it had a mind of its own. "Well, you seem to be doing better." Kardak said, sarcasam in his voice. Kardol said nothing as he charged towards his brother, heading strait for the bed Raven was sitting in. "Wait, Kardol!" she screamed, holding her hands up. Kardol jumped and straitend out his body, making it parallel to the floor. He shot through the space between the bed and it lace, which glowed blue for a second. But he just pierced it like a bullet through paper. Kardak, who had been expecting his brother to fall to the floor got wided eyed in surprise. He leapt out of his chair, causing Kardol to smash into it and look up. He turned and leapt again, aiming a punch for his siblings head. Kardak dodged it easily, smiling. Kardol repedately tried to land a blow, but Kardak doged evert time.

While the two were fighting, the Titans emerged from the door way. They stared at the battle taking place for a moment before Beast Boy pointed out Raven. They rushed over to the bed. "Dont touch it," Raven warned, "its got some kind of barrier." Cyborg reached out and taped the bed lightly. The blue light flahsed and Cy took his hand away. "Dang!" he said, shaking his hand rapidly. Robin looked the bed over before spoting a piece of paper pasted on one of its legs. On it was writen some kind of strange languge he didnt recognize. He reached down and tore it off. "Try now." he said. Raven slowly held her hand out to the bed's edge. Nothing happend. Relived, she quickly hoped off the high matress down to the floor. The Titans stared at her new wardrobe. "Uh.....nice look ya got there, Rae." Beast Boy said jokingly. She glared at him. "Not now, ok?" she said.

Suddenly there was the cracking of wood next to them as Kardol slamed into the bed, crushing it under his weight. Kardak landed on the floor a few feet away. "I should've killed you when i had the chance!" he yelled, sounding annoyed again. Kardol slowly sat up, glareing at Kardak. The Titans stood battle ready, causing Kardak to give a worried look. His worry was replaced by a smile. "Bring it on." he said tauntingly. The Titans, save for Raven who was helping Kardol up, charged at the fiend. Cyborg reached him first. He rasied his fist for a blow, but was blown back himself by a red blast from Kardak. Beast Boy came up behind him in the form of a T-Rex. Kardak spun around and caught BB's massive jaws as he attempted to scoop him up in his mouth. Kardak struggled for a moment, then his hands began to glow red. BB took the blast right in the face, sending him flying across the room. Robin charged up behind Kardak with his bo staff. He went in for a jab to his spine, but was surprised when he hit nothing. Kardak was already in the air behind him, his foot coming down fast. Robin felt a sudden pain in his back as he went flying into a nearby pillar face first. Kardak smiled, but was it was cut short when a small blast rocked his feet. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Starfire dive bombing him with starbolts. He held up his hands as hundreds of glowing green bombs pepered the ground around him, as well as a few spots on his body. Kardak backfliped out of the smoke and looked around. He found Star a few feet to his left, aiming another starbolt glowing in her hand. In defense, Kardak rasied his hand and it glowed a dull red. The two remained in a standoff for a few moments. "Please stop. I do not wish to harm you." Star said. Kardak grined and said, "Well, thats the difference between you and me." He fired a beam of energy at her, Starfire doing the same. Thier two energies collided and for a moment seemed equaly matched. But Kardak's red beam soon began pushing Starfire's green one back. Before long, she was holding his energy in her hands, trying desperatley to hold it off. Kardak smiled as he gave one last push. A tremendous explosion blew Star back, smacking into a pillar and sinking to the floor.

Meanwhile, Raven was holding Kardol's arm over her back to support him, but with much difficulty due to his weight. She looked at his chest and instantly knew he had a few broken ribs, not to mention a torn tendon in his left leg. Thier eyes met, and they both smiled. "You alright?" Kardol asked. Raven noded. "Aside from this horrible excuse for a garment, im fine." she said half-jokingly. Kardol couldnt help but let out a little laugh. Raven was suddnley filled with a sense of ease. This was the first time she had heard him laugh, and for some reason it made her feel like everything was going to be ok. But she quickly turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "Can you walk?" she asked. Kardol lifted his arm off her and noded. "I'll be fine. Dont worry." he said, reasuring her.

Sudenly Kardol dissapeared as he was kicked away by Kardak. The giant flew across the room, smacking into a pillar. Kardak grined and turned to Raven. "See?" he said, "I told you they cant help you!" Raven glared at him, then noticed the Titans were moving again, getting thier second wind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cyborg sneaking up behind her evil brother. She didnt dare look his way, and spoke. "You cant win, Kardak." He laughed in response. "Dear girl, dont you remember?" he said, "Ive already won!" Raven smirked as she saw Cyborg's fist being rasied. She spoke up,

"So have I"

Cy's fist slamed into Kardak's face, knocking off his sunglasses and sending him flying. He flew right into Robin's awaiting bo staff, and was launched skyward. Beast Boy, who had resumed his T-Rex form, smacked his large head aganst Kardaks body, blowing him towards a recovered Starfire. She grabed his ankles and spun him around a few times before letting go. He headed right towards Raven, who's hands were glowing black. "Azerath metrion ZINTHOS!" she screamed, causing a wave of black energy to hit Kardak's gut. He again was sent flying, and this time he managed to open his eyes a little, which had been closed the whole time he was a ping pong ball. He saw Kardol's fist getting ever so closer. "Aw....crap" he uttered just before a heavy impact slamed into his face. He flew through a couple of pillars, casuing them to collapse around him. He was buried under tons of stone. There was a soft sound of moaning from underneath the pile of rubble, then nothing.

Kardol took in a deep breath and exhailed, pleased with the battle's results. He ploped down to the ground, exausted. The Titans ran up to him, looks of victory all over thier faces. "Alright!" Cyborg said, "Nice hit, man!" The other Titans noded. "Yes! That was most incredible!" Starfire exclaimed. Kardol smiled and looked at Raven. "He wont bother us again." Raven smiled for a moment, then went back to her normal dull look. "Lets get out of here." she said, sounding tired and anxious. Robin looked over at the pile of rubble. "We'll deal with him later. Right now lets just get some food in us." Everyone agreed, Beast Boy espically. "Alright! Tofu eggs and soy milk, here we-" "IF YOU THINK THIS IS OVER, THEN YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN!!!!!" a loud voice roared. Everyone looked at its source: the piled of rubble that covered Kardak.

The stone chunks glowed a firery red, then exploded as Kardak poped up into the air, breathing heavily. He was grinding his teeth, and his eyes were glowing a bright red. The Titans looked on in horror as he smiled wickedly. "Aw, man!" BB exclaimed, "What'd we do now?!" Kardol stared at Kardak in terror.

"Pray."

Well, hope you enjoyed that! Big final battle next chapter! Please R&R.


	10. Pain and loss

Ok, everythings been leading upto this moment. Take a deep breath.........and enjoy!

Chapter 10: Pain and loss

The Titans were forced to hold thier hands up as a huge wind began blowing from Kardak, launching dust and debris into the air. Kardak laughed maniacly as he floated in the air, his glowing red eyes looking like they could pierce your very soul. Kardol looked at his brother. He knew all too well what was happening, and it meant they had no chance. "Dude!" Beast Boy yelled over the howl of the wind, "He's gone nuts!" Kardak continued laughing. "Consider yourselves lucky!" he screamed, "I havent transformed in over 600 years!" The Titans looked at him in confusion. Raven looked to Kardol, hoping to get some answers. She was stuned to see something in his eyes that had never been there before. Fear. For the first time she knew, he looked truly scared. Raven's mood instantly sunk, fear shooting through her as well.

"What'd he say?" Cyborg yelled, confused about Kardak's statement, "Transform?" Kardak stoped laughing, but retained a wicked grin. "Make peace with your God now, mortals!" he yelled. He bent his head down and began screaming. A bright red lightning pulsed around his body. His bright blonde hair faded into a dull grey, and fangs appeared in his mouth. His already musular form almost tripled in size as every mussle in his body buldged. His black coat was torn to pieces around him. His fingernails grew into claws, and they looked razor sharp. To top it all off, two mounds appeared in his back. He screamed in agony as they exploded, and a pair of black devil wings folded out, flaping around. He landed on the ground, breathing heavily. He looked up at the now horrified Titans. "Get a good look!" he yelled, his voice sounding more deep and demonic, "Cause this is the last thing you'll ever see!"

He held his hands together and aimed them at the Titans. A red orb appeared and he launched it at them. They surried away, but it was worthless. The orb exploded, sending red lighting through the room, shocking all of them at once. Robin and Beast Boy were instantly taken out of commison and fell to the ground. Starfire saw Robin's limp body and flew at Kardak, screaming in anger. She fired a eye beam at him, aiming for his black heart. Kardak simply held up his hand and blocked the attack like it was nothing. Star was flying at full speed and didnt have time to slow down. She landed right in Kardak's grasp, his claws diging into her neck, causing trickles of blood to run down her body and onto the floor. She grabed onto his arm, desperate to get some air. She even kicked his stomach, but it just felt like kicking steel. Soon she stop struggleing and fell limp. Kardak grined and droped her to the floor, holding out his glowing hand to finish her. He looked up when Cyborg's battle cry rang in his ears. Kardak simply reaimed his hand and fired at Cy. He rolled to his left, dodging the red orb. However, Kardak quickly pulled his hand upwards, causing the orb to spin around and slam into Cyborg's back. Crimson lightning engulfed his metalic body and he fell to the floor. Kardak laughed and turned to Raven, who was still recovering from his initial attack. "Father told me to keep you alive," he said, "but i think i just kill you for the hell of it!" He flaped his black wings and flew at Raven, his fangs looking eager to sink into her skin. Raven created a black shield to defend herself, but Kardak just shattered it with a quick jab. He spun around and kicked her in the head, knocking her to the floor. She shook her head, dazed as Kardak's hand glew red again.

"NO!" a deep voice rang out as Kardak was tackled to the floor by a 8 foot giant. Kardol firmly held his brother in place, but with great struggle. Kardak just grined. "Fool." he said, "Your wasting your life for something as weak as her? She's not even your full blooded sister!" Kardol growled at him in response. "You actually think that matters to me?" he said, his musles aching, "She's the only family i have, and i love her too much to let you get your _filthy_ hands on her!" He raised his fist and slamed it into Kardak's face, knocking out quite a few teeth. Kardak looked back and spat his blood on the dragon's face. "Then you'll die just like her!" A wave of red energy pushed Kardol away. He had barely goten back to his feet when a fist slamed into his ribs, breaking even more of them. Kardol stumbled back as Kardak landed a few more blows to his large, horse-like head. His head spining with pain, he didnt even notice Kardak had his hand around his long neck unitl he lifted him up into the air. Kardak held his hand up to Kardol's stomach. "When you get to Hell, mention my name," Kardak said as his hand glowed red, "you'll get a discount."

Kardol's eyes grew huge as he felt his insides twist and burn. A huge pain shot through him as a red orb poped out of his back, fragments bone and tissue following it. Kardak droped him, a wicked smile going from ear to ear. Raven looked up in time to see her brother hit the ground, his eye's slowly losing thier color. "NO!!!" she screamed as she scrambled over to him. Kardak took to the air, his grin never fadeing. Raven reached Kardol and proped his head in her arms. She looked down at the wound in his abdomen and cringed in disgust. "Rae.....Raven" Kardol said very faintly. She shot her gaze back to him instantly. "Im.......im sorry...we....didnt have more.......more time to spend together." He said as blood driped from his long snout. Raven couldnt help it. She burst into tears and wraped her arms around his head. "Im going to prove you wrong." she wispered in his ear and set his head down. Her hands glowed blue and she pressed them on his open wound. Pain filled her body as she took it in to heal him. Her ribs were on fire, and her abdomen was fuming with agony. Then something happend. She felt intense emotional pain. The feeling of rejection, guilt, everything that was horrible to feel filled her soul. _This is his pain_ she thought through the agony,_ all the pain he's felt inside. _She felt everything he felt over his life. All the tramua from the abuse from thier father, the death of his mother, everything......

She gasped and took her hands away. She looked down and was relived to see the wound had sealed, but a huge scar was in its place. However, Kardol wasnt moving. She reached down and shook him, trying to wake him. "Give it up!" Kardak said, still floating high above, "You'll all be dead soon anyway!" He held his hands above his head and a large red orb appeared. He laughed like a madman as it grew constantly larger. Raven looked up at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. "You....you horrid beast!" she screamed, her hands glowing black. "Your just a coward! Your nothing compared to him!" she said, motioning towards Kardol. "Sticks and stones, sister!" Kardak yelled back as the orb continued to grow. "Well, how about this?" she replied, "...azerath...." she aimed her hands at Kardak, "...metrion..." they surged with black energy, "..._ZINTHOS!!!!!!" _She fired a huge beam of black energy at him, casuing the ground around her to shatter. The beam was about to hit when a red shield appeared around Kardak, blocking it. "HAHAHA! Nice try!" he screamed as his orb neared completion. Raven's knees buckled as she strained to keep the attack going. Her mind felt like thousands of nails were being driven into it.

Suddnely, she felt two large hands clasp around hers. She turned her head to see Kardol standing behind her, his arms running aganst hers. Thier eyes met, and Kardol smiled. "....he started it. Lets finish it." he said. Raven smiled back and noded, turning her glowing white eyes back to Kardak. She and Kardol both screamed as he added his energy to hers, and the both fired a huge white beam surging with black lightning at Kardak. For the first time in a while Kardak wasnt grining. In fact, his face was full of fear. Thier attack broke through his shield like it was nothing and pierced inside his red orb. He looked up to see black and white energy pulsing in and out of it. "Aw crap" he said. The orb flashed brightly as Kardak's scream was quickly drowned out by a huge explosion that rocked the room.

Outside, the ground rumbled for a moment before beams of light shot skywards through cracks in the earth. The rock itself shattered and flew into the air as a blinding flash lit the area for miles. After a long pause, the light finnaly faded, revealing a glowing black dome amongst the remains. It too faded, revealing Raven, Kardol and the unconcious Titans lying around them. Raven collapsed, only to be caught and held up by Kardol. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and she wraped her arms around him in a hug. Kardol wraped his arms around her as well. Raven began cying again. "I.....i thought i would lose you. I-" "Shh" Kardol interupted, "Its ok now." She dug her head deeper into his stomach, acting like a sad child. She didnt care if her powers acted up because of this, she just wanted to keep hugging her brother, whom she loved deeply. They remained standing like that for a while, until the other Titans came to.

Later that afternoon, after a long time resting, Kardol stood on the roof. He wore bandages on his chest, as Raven could'nt heal all of his broken ribs. He had his wings open, letting the wind blow through them. He turned his long neck as he heard the door being opened, and saw the Titans file out one by one. He turned around completely to face them. Robin walked upto him and held out his hand. In it rested a small comunicator with a "T" printed on it. Kardol picked it up. "Whats this?" he asked. Robin smiled and steped back. "From this moment, consider yourself a Teen Titan." Kardol looked up at the others, causing them to nod in aproval. He smiled at them. "Thanks....." he said, "but no thanks." He tossed the comunicator back to Robin. "What?" Raven asked, confused. Kardak looked at her, no emotion present in his face. "Im not going to stay around here." The Titans all gave him confused looks, Raven's being the strongest. "Why?" she said, walking up to him slowly. He looked down at her. "You felt my pain, didnt you?" he asked sternly. She looked down. "Yes...." "Then you know i choose to be alone most of the time." he said. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at him. "But...you were doing just fine in that musem of yours!" Kardol looked at him. "Yes, but i wasnt quite that social now, was i?" BB looked at him in agreement. Kardol looked back at the sulking Raven and held her chin up. "Hey," he said, "dont take this as good-bye. I'll be back, dont you worry. I just need some time." She looked at him, then smiled. "You really are my brother." she said, trying to make herself laugh. He smiled and reached down to his tatered shorts and pulled out some kind of bracelet. It was covered with green jade and emerald in a interesting pattern. "My mother gave this to me, before she died." he said, "Its to be given to the one you care for most." He sliped it on her wrist. Raven looked up at him, about to cry. She gave him a hug, which he returned. He pulled back and turned around. He looked back at them. "Take care of my musem, ok?" he said half-jokingly. The Titans noded, and Raven placed her hands on her chest. "Take care." she said. Kardol noded and leapt off the roof. He poped back into view as his wings caught a updraft. The Titans waved after him then turned and headed inside.

Raven remained standing there. "I love you, brother." she wispered as she held the green bracelet and watched him fly off into the infinite reaches of the sky.

After notes:

Well, there it is. My first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoyed it. The reason i had Kardol leave was to set things up for his dramatic return. I've already got ideas for 2 more TT fics, as well as a Hellsing one. Stay tuned for those and more! Please R&R.


End file.
